


Armato di Pelapatate

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Lasciò cadere l'ennesima patata sbucciata nel secchio, afferrandone un'altra con un movimento meccanico e inconscio da quanto era abituato a compiere quella stessa azione.Lon'zu non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma pelare le patate lo aiutava a rilassarsi e a riflettere... e quel giorno aveva decisamente bisogno di pensare.





	Armato di Pelapatate

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Pelapatate  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Lon'zu, Marth  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 940  
>  **➥ Note:** Quello che per me succede dopo che Lon'zu viene sconfitto da Lucina (Marth) XD prima fic sul fandom YAY e sono felice di aver sfruttato il mio personaggio preferito nonché provetto _pela patate_ 8D

Lasciò cadere l'ennesima patata sbucciata nel secchio, afferrandone un'altra con un movimento meccanico e inconscio da quanto era abituato a compiere quella stessa azione.

Lon'zu non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma pelare le patate lo aiutava a rilassarsi e a riflettere... e quel giorno aveva decisamente bisogno di pensare.

Per anni era stato il campione dei Regna Ferox, il braccio destro di Basilio, e da un giorno all'altro, tutto era cambiato. Dal nulla era arrivato  _ Marth _ e lui era stato sconfitto, perdendo di diritto il suo ruolo di guerriero rappresentante di Basilio.

Tuttavia non provava rabbia per quella situazione del tutto nuova - un po’ di frustrazione sì, quello doveva ammetterlo -, ma piuttosto era infastidito dal non essere stato in grado di comprendere sin da subito che  _ lo straniero  _ non era altro che una  _ femmina. _

La sua  _ ginofobia _ non era mai stata un problema in battaglia - si era più volte battuto fianco a fianco di Olivia senza provare alcun terrore -, ma  _ Marth _ lo aveva colto di sorpresa. Gli era bastata una gomitata contro il petto di quello che credeva essere il suo avversario per avvertire delle sue forme tutt'altro che maschili, e quello lo aveva portato ad avere un momento di esitazione. Un brivido e un campanello d'allarme. E come era ovvio,  _ Marth  _ aveva colto l'occasione al volo.

Prese un'altra patata, iniziando a pulirla quasi meccanicamente con una smorfia in viso.

Lon'zu aveva tutte le ragioni per sentirsi arrabbiato con se stesso, ma al tempo stesso sapeva di non  poter fare niente per  _ guarire _ dalla sua fobia. Era più forte di lui, un qualcosa che si portava dietro da così tanto tempo da non ricordare più com’era vivere senza quella paura. Se solo si fosse reso conto per tempo del sesso di Marth, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente: non avrebbe avuto esitazioni e l’avrebbe sconfitta.

Finì di pelare la patata appena presa, andando avanti con il suo lavoro senza fermarsi - non era un vero e proprio vanto il suo, ma era il più rapido nel pelare le patate, perché crescendo nei bassifondi di Chon'sin era stato costretto a impegnarsi anche nelle mansioni più umili.

Doveva fare qualcosa per la sua ginofobia, ma era davvero complicato trovare la forza per superare quella paura. Ci aveva provato, ma alle volte gli bastava anche solo il pensiero per farlo tremare e fuggire. Era… davvero frustrante oltre che imbarazzante.

Abbassò il capo, sospirando, e concentrato com'era nel lavoro e nei suoi pensieri, quasi sussultò quando sentì la porta della cucina aprirsi. Si ricompose subito, alzando lo sguardo dalla patata che stringeva in mano per posarlo sul nuovo arrivato, ma trovo impossibile non reagire scattando in piedi quando i suoi occhi incrociarono proprio Marth.

Questa, nel rendersi conto di non essere sola, rimase immobile sull’uscio forse indecisa sul da farsi. Nessuno dei due sembrò intenzionato a parlare ed infatti, proprio per quel motivo, calò un imbarazzante silenzio nella cucina che solo dopo qualche istante venne spezzato proprio da Marth - probabilmente trovava più scomodo il non parlare che quel momento di stallo.

«Volevo solo... cercare qualcosa per...»

« _ Mangiare _ , sì. Si viene in cucina per questo», ribatté Lon'zu, stringendo con forza il pelapatate come se fosse un'arma da usare se per caso quella tipa avesse deciso di avvicinarsi troppo a lui. Doveva sicuramente apparire ridicolo ma il suo corpo reagiva inconsciamente alla presenza di una donna.

Come era ovvio, Marth si rese subito conto del suo atteggiamento nervoso, ma non parve minimamente intimorita dall'arma anomala che aveva scelto per difendersi - anche perché non vi era nessun reale pericolo -, anche se al contrario sembrò non riuscire a nascondere il suo disagio. Probabilmente si aspettava di essere da sola, e non di incontrare l’uomo che aveva appena sconfitto…  _ armato solo con un dannatissimo pelapatate. _

«Va... tutto bene?», domandò incerta. Era difficile decifrarne le emozioni a causa della maschera ma sembrava realmente sorpresa da quella situazione.

«Sì. Ma non starmi vicino», rispose lui rapidamente, «non sopporto la vicinanza delle donne».

Marth sussultò e socchiuse le labbra in quella che sembrava essere un’espressione di puro stupore. Era chiaro che non si aspettava di venire scoperta visto che la maschera e i capelli erano un segnale ben palese delle sue intenzioni.

«Uhm... come?», Marth abbassò la voce, cercando di darle un tono più basso e forse mascolino. Un tentativo inutile, perché lui si sbagliava raramente quando si trattava di quell’argomento.

«Sei una donna», ripeté nervoso Lon'zu, gesticolando inconsciamente con il pelapatate stretto in mano, «non mi interessa perché, non sono affari miei. Ma ti chiedo solo di starmi lontana... e io terrò la bocca chiusa riguardo il tuo segreto», concluse.

Marth assentì silenzioso.

«Ti ringrazio...», mormorò, con tono riconoscente ma imbarazzato.

Lon'zu sbuffò e solo dopo qualche momento - utile per assicurarsi che Marth avesse capito di stargli lontano - indicò una pentola immobile sui fornelli.

«Se vuoi qualcosa lì c'è dello spezzatino», dichiarò.

«... grazie», rispose Marth con un leggero gesto del capo in segno di rispetto. Lon'zu la seguì con lo sguardo, attento e nervoso, mentre si serviva lo spezzatino e solo quando Marth se ne andò, lasciandolo solo nella cucina, si poté di nuovo sedere con le spalle basse in una posizione di totale vergogna.

Attese immobile per qualche momento, poi allungò la mano per afferrare un'altra patata, sentendosi finalmente pronto a riprendere il suo lavoro... e a costo di sembrare ripetitivo, visto il suo imbarazzante tentativo di  _ difendersi con un pelapatate _ , doveva seriamente fare qualcosa per superare la sua ginofobia. Doveva farlo per il suo orgoglio da guerriero, che non avrebbe sopportato altre figuracce come quella appena fatta con Marth.

 


End file.
